All for the Best
by aglowingstar
Summary: There's no one for him except her. Then why is he doing this? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Oneshot semisongfic. HGSS. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot I think about writing every time I listen to this song. It only features part of the song, which of course, I do not own. I hope you all enjoy it! It's not exactly happy, and this is my first real attempt at a fic like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's awesome characters, and I do not own the song "Hide and Seek"- that's Imogen Heap's. **

**All for the Best **

"No, Severus, I don't understand. I don't understand and I never will. How can you do this to me?" Hermione Granger sat on the black loveseat in Severus Snape's living quarters, tears streaming down her face. Severus hated to see her this way, but it had to be done.

"Hermione, you know very well that this relationship we've shared for the past six months is completely and totally inappropriate. You are my student, even if you are 17. I am shocked that Dumbledore hasn't found out yet. I don't know how I ever managed to get myself—" she cut him off instantly.

"I've heard this all before! Don't you think I hear it every day from Ron and Harry? _Hermione, you really shouldn't do this,_ or, _Hermione, he's your professor, _or, my favorite, _Merlin's beard, it's Snape, why is he so hard to resist?_ I don't care, Severus. I don't care what any of them say… I love you, and that's all there is to it. And I thought you loved me too…" her tears were flowing faster now, dropping down onto her black school robes. Severus got up and crossed the room to sit next to her.

"Hermione, I _do _love you. You know that. Do you really think I would have risked everything if I didn't? But…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say what needed to be said.

_Mmm, whatcha say? _

She looked at him expectantly, wishing with all her heart and soul that he'd change his mind and tell her he'd stay.

"…Hermione, I am doing this for your own good… I am not doing this to hurt you. I only mean to do what is right," he said, putting his hands over hers.

_Mm, that you only meant well?_

This enraged Hermione. She jumped up, jerking her hands from his. "You aren't doing this to hurt me?! What does it look like: that I'm having a bloody good time? You're breaking my heart!" Snape looked at her, feeling his heart clench with every tear that fell from her eyes. "That's really great, Severus, tell me you mean well and everything will be okay… I'll just forget that the love of my effing life is running out on me," she said sarcastically, turning away from him.

_Well, of course you did._

Severus didn't know what else to do. He stood up, grabbed both of her arms and whirled her around to face him.

"Hermione, please understand what I am doing. I cannot be with you right now. My career, your education, _both _our reputations, everything is riding on this. It is strictly against school laws for a professor to be romantically involved with a student, and you know that, I know you have read the handbook cover to cover" he said, trying to make her smile, releasing his grip on her arms. This comment did not make her smile, but she knew he was right. However, she wasn't giving up that easily.

"But Severus, you said yourself that you've never been so happy. You've never really known love until now, and you're going to give it up so easily?"

_Mmm, whatcha say?_

Severus knew the words she spoke were true. The last six months had been heaven on earth. He had never known anyone like Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, witty, and had a heart of gold. There was no one like her, and he knew he'd never find another woman as good as her as long as he lived. But that didn't change the fact that it was wrong, and probably never should have happened in the first place.

"Yes, I did say that. And yes, I am giving it up." At his words, her face fell and her stomach seemed to drop to her feet. "However, it's not easy for me to do this. Not in the least. Actually, this may just be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Hermione, it's the right thing to do. The best thing."

_Mm, that it's all for the best? Ahh, of course it is._

Hermione took a deep breath, placed a silencing spell on the room, and began to scream.

"FOR THE BEST!? THE BEST?!!? How can you POSSIBLY say this is for the best? I love you, Severus Snape, how hard is that for you to understand? L-O-V-E. It's something people feel for each other. A happy feeling, mostly, but it's not always easy. And you can't just pick the parts about love that _you _want to go through. Love is about sticking together when times are rough, loving the bad parts of each other as well as the good, and not just quitting when things are difficult! Severus, love isn't just about kisses and hugs and lovemaking," she said, lowering her voice and stepping toward him, "it's about learning to live."

Severus swallowed and put his hand on her cheek.

"And you've done that for me. You've taught me how to live. You have given me more in the past six months than I ever expected to receive in my entire life. But now, I have to let you go. There is not anything more I would love than to be able to stay. But I cannot. We have to do this, Hermione."

_Mmm, whatcha say?_

_That it's just what we need?_

_You decided this._

All hope Hermione had of changing Severus's mind was lost in those words. But she had never felt so hurt, so betrayed in her entire life.

"You didn't even talk to me about it, Severus. You just let me go on thinking that we were going to be together forever. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to bear your children. Why would you put yourself in this position if you didn't want it to last forever?"

_Mmm, whatcha say?_

"I did want it to last forever, Hermione. But I was blinded by my love for you. Can't you see that? I did not stop to think how irresponsible I was being. We cannot hide this relationship any longer; I already fear McGonagall knows," Severus said, turning away from her. Hermione turned her back on his, walking toward the fireplace.

_You don't care a bit._

"Do you even care what you're doing to me? Or is all you care about your precious job and reputation?" she asked bitterly, placing her hand on the mantle.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you know that is not true. I care more for you than I have _ever_ cared for anyone else. That is precisely why I'm doing this."

"I see you will not be swayed," she said in a cold, emotionless voice as she turned away from the fire, "so I will leave you to your work, _Professor Snape_," she practically spat the last two words at him as she walked past him to the door.

"Hermione, please, don't leave like this. You know I will always love you," he said, with a note of pleading in his voice.

She stopped and turned around slowly, tears filling her caramel eyes.

"If that's true, if you will always love me, then I'll wait for you. Severus, there isn't anyone on this earth I want besides you. And there never will be anyone. I won't be at Hogwarts forever, you know. I am top in my class, there is no way I will be staying an extra year. Just… just remember that, Professor Snape," she said, stepping to him and kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on her waist. She turned toward the door again.

"I will remember, always, Miss Granger, I promise" he said, opening the door.

As she walked away from him, she hoped with all her heart he would keep that promise.

**fin**

**Please review! I wanna know what everyone thought of this! It made me sad to write it, but it was fun at the same time. Thanks for reading! Love love! **


End file.
